Son Of Jecht
by Krazy Kit Productions
Summary: Jecht's passing away. Spoilers. Slight JechtxTidus love.


Son of Jecht

His body fell from the sky, gently and yet it was easy to see the blood streaming off the male. His once proud brown eyes shut in agony and his lips parted in a silent cry of pain. It was a sight that would scare any son. His body was growing closer to the ground now and the blood had dripped onto the stone, splattering like rain drops. It was about then, that Tidus moved to catch his father. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, seeing his proud father in such a pathetic state. The older man fell to his knees, but the cold ground never came like he had been expecting. Instead, he felt his chest land against something warm and his head tilted onto cloth. Tidus held the other up with shaky hands, before shifting him so he was able to lay down. His arms held the Jecht's head and shoulders up while the other draped across his chest.

Jecht grunted in pain, looking up at the other and at that moment, Tidus wished he had been blind. His father's eyes were fading, the bright light that kept him alive was dimming ever so slowly. His throat felt tight and his tears were on the brink of spilling over. It hurt so much, and he hated Jecht for it. He hated him for the pain he was causing him at this moment. His head hung slightly as his old man sighed, trying to catch his breath to say something. "You'll cry…You're gonna cry. You always cry…see? Your cryin'…" He whispered, babbling almost, as his son's tears swept down tan cheeks. A gentle sniffle reminded the male of when Tidus used to be just a boy, crying for help with something. He missed those days, of being the idol of the boy and also the object of hatred. The kid had to learn through tough love and Jecht supposed this would be the last time he could dish that out. Then again, during this departing, he supposed he could afford to be proud of the whelp for once.

"I hate you dad…" The blond haired boy whispered, unable to finish the sentence. He hated him for bringing him to Spira. He hated him for becoming Sin. He hated him from disappearing that day at Zanarkand. He hated him for putting him through this entire thing, knowing he'll disappear as well. He hated him…for making Tidus, his own son, have to slay him and now watch him pass away. He sobbed even more as the male's eyes threatened to close. "I hate you…"

His whimpers made his father open his eyes again, his hand caressing the other's cheek for once in his life. How much his son had grown over the years. How much he had stayed the same. "Save it for later…" He whispered, slowly pushing himself up right from Tidus's grip, but faltered.

Tidus caught his father again and his eyes went tightly shut in pain. He didn't want his heart to hurt so much anymore. He didn't want to have to deal with this. He wanted his father to be alright damn it. "Tidus."

The boy look at the male who seemed to grow into the stern father figure again so easily. "You have to learn when to let go…that's right…you are my son after all."

"Shut up!" Tidus growled, sobbing harder as he pulled his father closer. It felt like his heart was being ripped out with each moment that his father was losing his life. Blood stained the boy's clothing. "For the first time…I'm glad…to have you as my father…and now, your leaving me. I hate you!" He whimpered.

Jecht went to move his lips but only blood came spilling out. He couldn't speak anymore; his time was done. No, he had one last thing to say. Swallowing the crimson fluid, he forced himself to breath. "Don't you give up." He growled, pulling the other closer so that he could whisper a few final words into his ear.

And then…his hand fell limp and his eyes slowly closed. "Dad…Dad! Dad, wake up!" Tidus said, his voice in a panic. He felt a hand on his shoulder and batted it away, glaring at Wakka. Turning back to his father. "Dad! Wake up!" He growled back at his father before burying his face in the other's chest, screaming as the pain doubled in his chest. His heart felt like it had burst like a million of pieces of glass.

He could remember when his father used to tease him, always there somehow even when he screed up so he could pick fun. Now, Tidus realized, he had always been there; watching. Even if he didn't screw up.

"_Trying to follow in my footsteps are you_…?"

His father had always been the one to be there when he cried and he had always been the one to have to tell his mother to come get him if he was crying. In some ways, the male had beem the better parenting figure than his mother. And even when he had been taken away to Zanarkand, he was still thinking about his son.

"_I wanted to turn that runt into a star blitz player… _

…_to show him the view from the top you know_…?"

And after all of the times Tidus thought his father saw him as good for nothing, the male had picked him to be the one to slay him. Almost as an ultimate test. But in a way…it was his father's way of showing him, that he believed in him. The sudden realization and reminiscing made him still as a board. His father, after all this time…and those words before his death.

"_I love you…Tidus. Be strong_."

And his own last words had been that he hated his old man…? He let out another agonizing scream as he hung his head, looking over his father's body, wishing his heart would beat in his chest again. For some reason, he felt like a hole had been blown through him, like he would never be the same person ever again. He hardly heard Yuna's words as she pressed a hand to his shoulder. Finally he registered what she said and looked over at her. The summoner fell to her knees and took the man's head into her lap, placing her hand on his forehead, concentrating. "I…will try…" She said, looking highly doubtful.

His hands shook as she poured all her power into Jecht's chest, beckoning for his life to return. And then…there was nothing. She opened her mismatched eyes and slowly moved away, shaking her head, her own tears shedding down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered as Lulu walked over, pulling her into a soft embrace.

Tidus could feel his father's body getting lighter, pyerflies scattering to the world where he too would join one day. Maybe even soon. That's right, they were both dreams. Auron's hand gently was placed on the blonde's shoulder. "Let him go…"  
Tidus didn't allow himself to be pulled away. He waited until his father's body was completely gone, scattering like a thousand fireflies. He sobbed again, falling to his knees and elbows, lips parting as he gasped in the immense pain, able to mumble something before the last light left his hand. "Wait on the other side…I'll see you soon…"

It was then that the hymn of the fayth began to play. Darkness seemed to surround him as he listened to the beat of the drums and gentle playing of the flute. He couldn't see anything, hear anything except for the hymn that calmed him. It was in this moment that something warm touched his lips, hands sliding over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and easily was able to see his father. The older male pulled away and brought the blitz player up to his feet by the elbow. "That's right…we have a job to do…don't we?" Tidus whispered.

He could see his father's smirk and another gentle pressure against his lips. "You'll be home soon enough…now stop crying."

Tidus let his eyes open and looked over at his companions, his eyes narrowing as he suddenly saw Yu Yevon. Instantly, his hatred for the dead being shot through the roof and his hand clutching his sword tighter. "You stay away!"

Yes. He was the son of Jecht. The star player of the Zanarkand Abe's and the guardian of the soon to be High Summoner Yuna. 'Wait for me..' His mind whispered as his feet pounded against the ground, jumping up, his sword poised on the small orb of darkness.


End file.
